A Good Bargain
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: And just when he got the charisma of getting off the chair and standing on two solid feet, he heard the front door open with its bell going ring-ring! and a costumer came in. A forced cheerful voice spoke, "Welcome to Tomato café. How may I help you?" Right away, he regretted standing up for Antonio today. Rated T, Framano, please enjoy!


**I never wrote a Framano one-shot about them. I didn't think this pairing was popular but in the end I thought "why not give it a shot" and this came to be! So I hope you like this one-shot called...!**

_A Good Bargain _

Lovino was not expecting much to happen inside his coffee shop. Morning had shown its magnificent face of lovely blue skies and blazing yellow sun, people from outside were all shifting opposite directions for work or other activities. He wasn't supposed to be in here, standing up for Antonio who claimed to have some business elsewhere and needed him to watch the shop. _'It'll take a few minutes,' he said, _Lovino bitterly thought. _'Won't be too long, just need to check something' he said. _

His butt sat on the wooden chair he took from one of the tables and slumped on the counter rather lazily. Antonio said he would be back in an hour, and only fourteen minutes passed. The agony of patience ached the Italian uneasily. Thoughts trailed negatively about closing the shop so it wouldn't be pointless running the shop alone-he considered himself "untrustworthy", despite never admitting so, doing favors. And just when he got the charisma of getting off the chair and standing on two solid feet, he heard the front door open with its bell going _ring-ring! _and a costumer came in.

A forced cheerful voice spoke, "Welcome to Tomato café. How may I help you?" Lovino didn't recognize him at first but soon the realization it was Francis who waved a careless wave but had a flirtatious smile on. "Oh. It's you, Francis."

Francis, a shoulder-length blond and blue-eyed Frenchman, looked aghast. "Mon ami, how could you say my name in such meanness? Does my name not sound sexy to you?" He gave off a performing expression of agony, even attempting a tear to fall on his eyes.

"I should kick your ass out of this shop," Lovino said, hissing like a dangerous snake.

"Ho, ho! Well, what would Antonio say when I tell him what you had done to me?" Francis smirked, superciliously. "'Oh Antonio, your mean employee kicked me out when I just wanted a cup of coffee, and he insulted me ever so diabolically! Whatever shall I do?'"

He performed a tearful performance in the empty coffee shop. Francis' hands on his face, weeping sounds heard audibly and once finished from his gilt-edged performance, he gave a bow to which Lovino clapped acerbically.

"Fine, I'll give you coffee," Lovino huffed, walking over to the coffee machine and turned it on. "You're just having black coffee."

Francis scoffed, "And I was planning on having a cappuccino. Oh well, black coffee shall do." Francis went to a nearby table, close enough so he may preserve Lovino commencing into making coffee.

"Don't think I'm not making you pay, idiot," Lovino hissed. "It's twenty dollars-"

"Oh, mon Dieu," sighed Francis tiredly, "don't talk about money. I lost my allowance this week. But...I think we can..." Francis got off his chair from the table, gliding over to Lovino's counter and, with a flirty smile, said, "...arrange something, oui?"

Lovino, concentrated at first from making his order, slowly turned his head over his shoulder and said, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

He flashed a grin, "Why don't I give you the time of your life? I am, how we say, L'homme de L'amour in France." Francis was becoming rather perverted to Lovino's absorption.

"If you want a knuckle sandwich with your coffee," said Lovino bitterly, filling the foam cup with hot boiling coffee, "I suggest you stop being a flirt like you _always _do." He went over to the counter where Francis leaned over faultlessly and placed the cup on the table. "My twenty dollars?"

"Please may I put this in my tab, my dear?"

"No, you may not."

"But I can give you something I know you'll like," he said, his blue eyes glowing strangely bluer. "What do you say?"

Lovino, who stared skeptically at Francis, pushed the coffee with his index finger to him and replied, "What is it exactly will you give me?"

Francis didn't speak what he meant. All that was speaking were their faces of anonymous desire for each other, against all odds, knew on the nail what they yearned. Their faces angularly via lips and pressed together in a dawdling turned lasciviously. Francis' hands worked onto the brownish curls on Lovino's head and was eagerly asking more submissiveness to him. However, Lovino gained dominance from the tongue battle which earned moaning rung his ears to lust Lovino's greed of hungrily lust. Was this Frenchman this good at seducing? He knew Francis was a flirt but never a realistic romantic to woe him!

"Uh, am I interrupting anything?" a Spainish accented voice, which sounded agitated, came from behind.

Francis and Lovino had their eyes opened in horror. They were mouth-locked the whole time... Lovino, out of nowhere panic-stickered, pulled Francis off him and pushed him away where he fell on his butt.

"ANTONIO, I CAN EXPLAIN!" Lovino's face was flushing in the mixture of embarrassment and shyness at his friend.

"N-no, you guys go on..." replied Antonio who took one step back at every sentence. "Right. You. May. Continue..." Then he was gone in a scurrying posture.

There was a silence that hung all around the café, only broken by Francis' seductive voice.

"So...shall we continue our bargain?" he asked and flashed a questioning grin.

"Get the hell out, you Wine Bastard..."

Francis pouted his response but got up, grabbed his coffee cup and made his way out. But before departure, he said to Lovino he would get the money tomorrow.

Lovino hesitated at first but looked away bashfully and shrugged. "Why bother? You already paid."

At that moment, when neither spoke to each other, Francis responded with a gleeful smile and then...

"But if I catch you flirting with other girls," Lovino hissed, "I'm going to kick your ass."

"So does that mean we are dating?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"Don't flatter yourself."


End file.
